too_many_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
「ないものねだり」
「ないものねだり」 Part 1. "Kagami. What's bothering you?" The girl next to him stared at the wall, like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Her eyes were filled with what could only be described as pain. "What do you think is bothering me?" she answered, full of spite and worry. Toshiro put his arm around her and sighed. "I've done all I could. So has Mitsuko. You know that. We just have to let it play out and see what happens." He took a shaky breath. Kagami looked over at her father and watched his expression change from a silent hurt to a more noticeable one. "It's bothering me too." '' ''She watched him cry. She said nothing. She did nothing. The rain outside lessened, but still went strong. Kagami watched the lightning flash. "I know." she said finally. Part 2. A darkened sky for the first time in years. The storm clouds rolled in and Stacia stood among the fallen soldiers, face to the sky. The sound of footsteps reached her ears. She looked down. "Oh. Nice timing, look what you've done." A grin spread across her face as she gestured to the horrific scene around her. Aku said nothing. She extended her hand. "What? You think I can forgive you?" Her face went stoic again. "No. But I wish you would try." Stacia laughed. She laughed long and hard. Aku watched. Then, her wings opened and she sprinted across the ground, past Aku. She took off, speeding towards the other castle. The wind whistled in her ears and she smiled, reliving her past days of flying. She tried to ignore the shooting pain slowly moving down her back. She landed in front of the doors and opened them full force with both arms. The castle was a mess. The chandelier was on the ground. Broken glass littered the once clean carpet and there was nothing left of the furniture that used to be there. Stacia walked calmly down the hall and entered a room to the right. She glanced behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed. She peered over the edge of the crib at the baby laying there, sleeping soundly. The baby had blonde hair on the top of her head. She was wearing a simple white dress with lace around the sleeves and skirt. Stacia felt a presence behind her. "Don't touch her. Please." Aku walked up behind and took out her sword. "I don't want to have to hurt you. Please rethink what you're doing." Aku saw Stacia's eyes soften for a moment. The old her had returned. Her eyes filled with tears, and she started to walk over to her. Suddenly, her body went rigid, and her eyes hardened. With tears streaming down her face, she raised her bow. Without hesitation, she shot an arrow directly into her chest. Aku didn't try to escape. She fell to the ground. Stacia turned back to the child. She was now awake. She stared at Stacia curiously, and smiled, reaching up to pull on her hair and laughing. Stacia began to cry. She leaned into the crib and kissed the child on the forehead, before turning around to see what she had done. The other side was fighting, she wouldn't let it win. She knelt down to Aku. "I'm so sorry, and I love you so much." Aku's eyes opened, then closed again. Her body began to disappear. Abruptly, Stacia realised the gravity of the situation. She collected her bow off of the floor and hurried out of the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a black-haired boy coming down the hall. He went into another room. She hopped onto the windowsill and took off from it, cutting her arm on the broken glass. Stacia heard a crash. She hovered mid-air and looked behind her to see Toshiro pointing his sword at her neck. "Don't move." he said, his voice low and full of malice. She saw that a black-haired boy standing on the ground was holding the baby. "Take good care of Kagami." she said, and opened a portal around herself. "We will." he whispered. Part 3. Kagami looked down at the memorial. It was faded. The flowers set there had long since died. "Hi, dad." she said quietly. She dropped to her knees and ran her fingers over the writing. Her hair fell into her eyes but she didn't bother moving it. "Dad told me about what happened when you found me." She smiled sadly. "He said you gave mom a proper resting place. Thanks for that." Kagami took a flower into her hand. "Actually...thanks for, everything." The wind picked up, and leaves from the tree above her fell onto her head. She felt as if she was being watched. "He miss you, you know. A lot. I'm worried he's going to..." Her voice trailed off as she remembered catching a glimpse of his scarred wrists. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and startled. Looking up, she was relieved to find it was only Toshiro. He sat next to her and tucked her stray hair behind her ear. He laid a rose on the stone, along with the other flowers. "Hisashi loved roses." he said softly. Kagami picked a leaf off of Toshiro's head and set it on the ground. How long has he been here? she thought, worried about how much her father had heard. He turned to her. "You're right." he paused, "I think I need some help." "Toshiro." said a voice from behind them. They turned around and their eyes widened in shock. Hisashi's ghost looked down at them, wearing a crown of the flowers on his memorial. The rose was in front. '' ''The two of them were speechless. "You have to stay strong. For Kagami." '' ''With those words, he disappeared. Gallery 85.PNG Category:Literature